Fighter
by Fi Felton
Summary: De menina a lutadora e tudo por causa dele...


Hello ppl.  
Esta songfic eu nem me lembrava que existia, eu escrivi-a ha uns três anos mais/menos ( aii tou a ficar velha \ ...) mas sabem a parte boa disso ela tem continuação, que eu também não me lembrava que existia -- sim eu sou uma cabeça no ar como ja poderam reparar...

* * *

Ginny Weasley, não mais menininha, ingénua e fraca, agora era uma mulher bela, forte mas sempre sonhadora, isso não mudava nela. Ela era a melhor auror feminina, procurada por todos os comensais e por Ele. Sim, o alvo do lord não era só Harry Potter, mas ela também. 

_After all put me through _

_You'd think I'd despise you _

_But in the end _

_I want to thank you _

_Because you made me that much stronger_

E foi em uma das suas missões que ela se encontrou frente-a-frente com o seu passado.

Assim que o conselho da Ordem da Fénix descobriu um pequeno acampamento de comensais perto de Hogsmeade, enviou a melhor equipa (incluído ela, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred e George). Assim que lá chegaram, eles separaram-se para poderem analisar a situação. O acampamento encontrava-se escondido numa floresta perto da vila de Hogsmeade. Ginny usava um "macaco" de cabedal, que definia muito bem o seu corpo escultural, sem mangas preto com um decote em "V" com botas de salto raso. Tinha o cabelo até meio das costas preso em uma trança e a cabeça coberta com um capuz.

_When I, thought I knew you _

_Thinking, that you were true _

_I guess I, I couldn't trust _

_'Cause your bluff time is up _

_'Cause I've had enough _

_You were, there by my side _

_Always, down for the ride _

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames _

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

Ela estava se dirigindo para o acampamento - Ele estará lá. Eu sinto-o - pensava ela, dissolvida em seus pensamentos, quando uma voz fria diz:

- Quieta, põe a varinha no chão - Ginny fez o que a voz mandava - Agora vira-te mas devagar.

Quando ela se virou o seu capuz caiu sobre as costas e ficaram frente-a-frente.

- Malfoy...

- Weasley - disseram ao mesmo tempo - Que prazer - ele dizia olhando-a de cima a baixo.

_After all of the stealing and cheating _

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you _

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong _

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do _

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through _

_So I wanna say thank you_

- É um prazer voltar a ver-te, parece que estás muito bem - disse ela para quebrar o gelo em que se encontraram em alguns segundos, e fazer com que Draco acordasse.

- Ah... Sim, bem melhor que tu - disse voltando a ser o arrogante dos tempos de Hogwarts - desde da última vez que nos vimos em Hogwarts no meu sétimo ano, na...

- Na terceira sala do 5º andar - interrompeu ela - Velhos tempos... - suspirou.

_Chorus: 'Cause it makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_It makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_Makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Oh, ohh_

Ele já se tinha distraído e baixado a sua varinha (talvez tenha pensado que esta menininha não lhe poderia fazer mal algum) e caminhado até mais perto dela. Era agora ou nunca. Ela aproveitou-se da sua distracção e deu-lhe um pontapé na mão, fazendo-o soltar a varinha, e logo deu-lhe um murro, não com muita força, mas o suficiente para ele cair de joelhos no chão. Depois ela apanhou a varinha ainda no ar, apontando-a para ele.

_Never, saw it coming _

_All of, your backstabbing _

_Just so, you could cash in _

_On a good thing before I realized your game _

_I heard, you're going around _

_Playing, the victim now _

_But don't, even begin _

_Feeling I'm the one to blame _

_'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh _

_After all of the fights and the lies _

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore _

_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over _

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture _

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down _

_So I wanna say thank you_

- Parece-me que as posições se inverteram.

- ...

- Pensavas que ao deixares-me depois de 5 meses de namoro, mentiras e enganos eu ia desprezar-te...

- No mínimo, não é isso que todas a rapariguinhas apaixonadas fazem? - Disse ele com o seu tom de voz superior.

- Estás enganado, eu não quero isso. - Dando um sorriso carinhoso.

- Tá...? Então o que queres de mim? - Perguntou confuso.

_Chorus: 'Cause it makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

- Eu só quero agradecer-te, pois tu tornaste-me naquilo que eu sou agora, uma lutadora. - Bum!, e saiu da sua varinha uma corda que o amarrou a uma árvore - Olha, eu deixo a tua varinha no acampamento - pegou na sua varinha e foi-se.

_How could this men I thought I knew _

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel _

_Could only see the good in you _

_Pretended not see the truth _

_Tou tried to hide your lies _

_Disguide yourself _

_Through living in denial _

_But the end you'll see _

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME _

_I am a fighter and I _

_I ain't goin' stop _

_There es no turning back _

_I've had enough_

Ele ficou de boca aberta a vê-la partir.

- Se lhe fiz assim tão bem, podia-me ter agradecido de outra maneira.

Ginny, assim que chegou ao acampamento, viu que os seus irmãos, a Hermione e o Harry já tinham tratado dos poucos comensais que lá estavam e viu o Harry vir na sua direcção:

- Ginny, estás bem?

- Sim, porque não haveria de estar? - Ele tirou os olhos dela e posou-os nas duas varinhas na sua mão.

- Encontraste algum comensal?

_Chorus: 'Cause it makes me that much __stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

- Sim, e não te preocupes, ele esta K.O. - disse com um dos seus maravilhosos sorrisos que encantavam qualquer pessoa.

- Mas olha que eu estava preocupado contigo.

- Comigo?

- Sim, és uma pessoa muito importante para mim.

- Obrigada - e ela atirou a varinha para o chão. Ele passou o braço sobre os seus ombros e foram-se embora com os outros, que já os esperavam.

_Chorus: 'Cause it makes me tha__t much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker _

_It makes me that much smarter _

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_

* * *

_

Tradução

Depois de tudo o que me fizeste passar

Tu pensavas que eu ia desprezar-te

Mas eu só quero agradecer-te

Porque tu fizeste-me mais forte

Quando eu pensava que te conhecia

Pensava, que eras verdadeiro

Eu acho que eu,

Eu não podia confiar

Percebi o teu "bluff",

O tempo acabou

Porque eu já tive o suficiente

Tu estavas, lá para mim sempre

Todo o tempo

Mas a tua alegre corrida foi-se abaixo em chamas

Porque a tua avidez libertou-me da vergonha,

Mmhmm

Depois de todos os roubos e enganos

Tu provavelmente pensas que eu ficaria indignada contigo

Mas uhuh, oh não, tas errado

Porque se não fosse por tudo o que me tentas-te fazer

Eu não saberia como seria capaz de ultrapassar isso

Então eu quero agradecer-te

Refrão: porque me fez mais forte

Fez-me trabalhar um pouco mais

Fez-me mais inteligente

Então obrigado por tornares-me uma lutadora

Fez-me aprender um pouco mais rápido

Fez-me a pele mais espessa

Fez-me mais esperta

Então eu quero agradecer-te

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah oh, ohhuh

Nunca verificai

Tudo o que estava por detrás de ti

Por isso podias ter aproveitado

Antes de eu ter percebido o teu jogo

Eu ouvi que tu andas por ai

A fazer-te de vitima

Mas nem comeces

A sentir que eu deveria ser censurada

Pois estás a cavar a tua própria sepultura

Depois de todas as lutas e mentiras

Sim tu querias magoar-me

Mas isso já não resulta mais

Uh, nunca mais, uh não, acabou-se

Porque se não fosse pela tua tortura

Eu não conseguiria chegar onde estou agora

Então eu quero agradecer-te

Refrão: porque me fez mais forte

Fez-me trabalhar um pouco mais

Fez-me mais inteligente

Então obrigado por tornares-me uma lutadora

Fez-me aprender um pouco mais rápido

Fez-me a pele mais espessa

Fez-me mais esperta

Então eu quero agradecer-te

Como pode este homem que eu conhecia

Tornar-se injusto e cruel

Eu só conseguia ver o bom em ti

Fingindo não ver a verdade

Tu tentas-te esconder as tuas mentiras,

Disfarçando-te, vivendo uma contradição

Mas tu vais ver

TU-NÃO-ME-PARARÁS

Refrão: porque me fez mais forte

Fez-me trabalhar um pouco mais

Fez-me mais inteligente

Então obrigado por tornares-me uma lutadora

Fez-me aprender um pouco mais rápido

Fez-me a pele mais espessa

Fez-me mais esperta

Então eu quero agradecer-te

Eu sou uma lutadora e eu

Eu não vou parar

Não há como voltar a trás

Eu já tive o suficiente

Refrão: porque me fez mais forte

Fez-me trabalhar um pouco mais

Fez-me mais inteligente

Então obrigado por tornares-me uma lutadora

Fez-me aprender um pouco mais rápido

Fez-me a pele mais espessa

Fez-me mais esperta

Então eu quero agradecer-te

Refrão: porque me fez mais forte

Fez-me trabalhar um pouco mais

Fez-me mais inteligente

Então obrigado por tornares-me uma lutadora

Fez-me aprender um pouco mais rápido

Fez-me a pele mais espessa

Fez-me mais esperta

Então eu quero agradecer-te

* * *

_Continua em Eu Voltarei a Amar…_


End file.
